


Valentine's Candy

by AU_Queen



Series: Femslash February [6]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Candy, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Kinda, One Shot, Short, This is really dumb, Valentine's Day, based on a tumblr prompt, dumb fluff, implied sexual thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Hilda and Ash both reach for the same bag of candy at the same time.





	Valentine's Candy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/157248432575/imagine-your-otp-meets-when-they-go-to-buy-candy 
> 
> Time to continue my tradition of writing a terrible Hashbrowns Valentine’s story!

Ash wandered down the candy aisle for her annual day-after-valentine’s candy shopping trip. She smiled as she reached for the discounted chocolate. This her favourite thing about Valentine’s Day. The cheap candy that followed. As her hand closed around the bag she felt a second hand close to hers. Surprised, she turned slowly to see a pair of wide, bright blue eyes that stared back at her. The other girl quickly let go and Ash pulled the bag down before she reached for a second one.

“How did you not get candy yesterday? You’re too cute not to have anyone wanna be your valentine,” Ash stared at the girl who had ripped her hand away from the bag of chocolates they has both reached for. She had pretty purple hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and some strands floated near her face. Ash wouldn’t mind helping her fix that. Or making it worse.

“I- what?” the girl spluttered as her cheeks became a nice red.

“How did you not get a valentine?” Ash repeated and handed her the second bag of chocolates.

“I don’t, well, people don’t really pay attention to me,” the girl smiled at her awkwardly as she took the bag from her hand.

“Really? Well, I wouldn’t mind paying attention to you,” Ash said with a wink, and the girl’s cheeks darkened more, “I’m Ash.”

“Hilda,” the girl-Hilda- replied.

“So. Wanna be my valentine?” Ash asked.

“That was yesterday,” Hilda informed her.

“Right. Wanna be my girlfriend?” Ash smiled cheekily at her.

Hilda huffed despite how her blush traveled to her ears and down her neck. How Ash would love to follow the colouring of her skin. “Maybe. How about a trial date to start?”

“I can do that,” Ash laughed.

They went up to the cash register where Ash payed for their chocolates (despite Hilda arguing against it) before they left to have the first of many dates.


End file.
